Penjerumusan Iblis
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Bagi Suho hidupnya menyenangkan dan normal-normal saja, tapi bagi beberapa orang itu adalah gaya hidup yang membosankan. KrisHo!


Title: Penjerumusan Iblis

Pair: KrisHo (Kris-Suho)

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor, fantasy

Rate: T

 **KrisHo**

.

.

.

.

.

Heningnya malam tidak membuat Suho menjadi hilang akal hingga menyebabkan kebosanan. Dia menyalakan musik lalu mendengarkannya hingga hatinya merasa tenang.

Sebenarnya ini bukan karna dia sedang sedih, tapi justru Suho menyukai suasana seperti ini. Suho tidak bersahabat dengan suasana gaduh, dia lebih suka dengan suasana sepi yang menenangkan karna pembawaan sifatnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil.

Terbilang manis dan cantik, sebagai laki-laki Suho sering mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari orang-orang. Tapi Suho tidak benci kok, ia anggap itu adalah pujian untuknya dan Suho merasa tersanjung.

Hidup Suho tidak monoton, namun menurut beberapa orang gaya hidup Suho sangat membosankan. Suho tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh seperti ke klub malam, merokok, _free sex_ , _random party with friends_ , atau apapun yang memang sudah lumrah dilakukan anak muda jaman sekarang.

Bagi Suho hidupnya menyenangkan dan normal-normal saja, tapi bagi beberapa orang itu adalah gaya hidup yang membosankan.

Tapi mungkin gaya hidup Suho ini akan segera berubah.

"kau siapa?" Suho bertanya dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"aku Pangeran Iblis, mau ikut denganku?" jawab seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan Suho.

Saat Suho sudah mulai mengantuk sambil mendengarkan musik, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pria tinggi semampai dengan wajah tampan berdiri di depannya. Suho tidak tau bagaimana pria ini bisa masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya tapi Suho malah kelihatan tidak takut, justru dia pikir ini hanya mimpi.

"ikut ke mana?"

"ke tempat yang menyenangkan" ia terlihat menyeringai hingga menunjukkan wajahnya semakin tampan.

"tapi aku tidak tau namamu" Suho selalu menuruti pesan Ibunya sejak kecil: Jangan terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak tau namanya.

"namaku Kris, manis" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Suho. "ayo ikut denganku"

Suho sedang berpikir, namun lagi-lagi pemikirannya begitu polos. Ini adalah mimpi, pasti mimpi.

Akhirnya Suho menggapai uluran tangan yang dingin itu. dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah mimpi karna sekarang tiba-tiba dia dan si Pangeran Iblis ini berpindah tempat ke sebuah klub malam yang dipenuhi oleh manusia.

Mereka semua berjoget liar, bahkan sampai ada yang melakukan hal macam-macam di berbagai pojok ruangan. Suara musik yang berdentum membuat jantung Suho juga ikut berdentum kencang tidak karuan.

"kau ingin coba bergoyang?" Kris menarik pelan tangan Suho masih menunjukkan seringaiannya, ia menarik Suho ke tengah lantai dansa.

Suho mengikuti dengan berkedip-kedip bingung. _Wow, mimpi ini terasa seperti nyata_ pikirnya.

Tapi sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia hanya diam memandang Kris yang berjoget-joget di hadapannya. Kris sudah beberapa kali mengajak Suho untuk ikut berjoget tapi Suho tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

"kenapa kau tidak mau meliukkan badanmu sedikit saja? ini surga dunia, manis.. kau harus menikmatinya" bujuk Kris. Dia sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa ada manusia yang bahkan tidak suka disuguhi oleh hal-hal seperti ini.

"eum... aku hanya tidak bisa berjoget" jawab Suho ragu-ragu.

Kris tidak menyerah, "bagaimana kalau kita minum alkohol?" dia mengambil segelas minuman alkohol yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan.

Suho tersenyum kikuk, "maaf, aku tidak minum-minum. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"

Kris menghela napas. Baiklah, mungkin cara ini tidak bisa berhasil. Dia akan mencari cara lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjengit saat tiba-tiba mereka berpindah tempat lagi ke sebuah kamar tidur.

Dia melirik Kris yang melepas genggaman tangannya. "kau lihat gadis itu? dia butuh sentuhan agar hasratnya terpenuhi" Kris menunjuk gadis telanjang yang saat ini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan kaki mengangkang lebar serta mulut mendesah.

Suho memperhatikan gadis itu dengan mata melototnya tapi masih berkedip-kedip bingung. Payudara wanita itu besar, bagian vaginanya sudah basah, lalu dia mendesah-desahkan nama Suho.

Loh, bagaimana dia bisa tau nama Suho? Oh ya sekali lagi, Suho berpikir ini hanya mimpi.

"bagaimana? Dia terlalu menggoda kan, Suho-ssi?" Kris menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Suho yang masih terperangah pada sosok gadis itu. _oh, pemuda ini pasti sudah terangsang_ pikirnya.

Suho mendekat pada gadis itu.

 _Yes, dia akhirnya tergoda_

"kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini" Suho menarik selimut yang ada di ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh gadis tersebut. "nah, tidurlah yang nyenyak" ia tersenyum kembali berdiri di samping Kris.

Kris membatu.

"kau tidak tertarik menyetubuhinya?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

Suho menggelengkan kepala. "itu hanya untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah"

Kris bungkam.

Dia memijat keningnya depresi lalu kembali menggapai tangan mungil Suho untuk digenggam.

Dan merekapun kembali berteleportasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka muncul di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan uang dollar bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Suho-ssi, kau menginginkan semua ini?" Kris membuka sebuah pintu lain di ruangan tersebut, "juga ini?" lalu dibalik pintu itu terlihat bongkahan emas serta berlian yang harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Suho malah melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "ini sepertinya kedap udara. Nanti kita bisa mati"

Kris menghela napas lelah. "hei hei, fokus ke sini. Apa kau menginginkan semua ini? aku bisa memberikannya untukmu secara cuma-cuma"

"semua ini untukku?" Suho terperangah. "apa kau yakin?"

"ya, tentu saja Suho-ssi" Kris berusaha menahan emosi.

"wow.. dari mana kau dapatkan semua uang ini?"

Aduh ini sangat bertele-tele sekali. "dari Ayahku. Cepat jawab saja!" kata Kris asal selebor.

"Ayahmu? ya Tuhan, Kris-ssi kau tidak boleh membuang-buang sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Ayahmu. apalagi kau berikan pada seseorang yang baru dikenal seperti aku itu tidak baik. Seharusnya harta kekayaan seperti ini kau simpan baik-baik, atau bisa kau sumbangkan ke sebuah yayasan sosial, atau tidak kau bisa berinvestasi untuk masa depanmu nanti. Kris-ssi, hargailah kerja keras Orang tuamu, jangan mempercayakan hal sebesar ini secara cuma-cuma kepada seseo─mph!"

Kris langsung membekap mulut Suho saat bocah itu terus menasihatinya dengan wajah yang polos.

Baiklah, ini juga tidak berhasil.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali lagi mereka berpindah tempat.

Kali ini Suho sukses dibuat takut karna mereka tiba-tiba muncul di pinggir sebuah jembatan jalan raya. Ia langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke depan, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara-suara gaduh.

Di belakang sana, terdapat banyak sekali zombie yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan hasrat lapar yang hebat.

Mereka semua menakutkan.

Suho ingin menangis, mimpi yang ini sangat menyeramkan. Suho tidak suka dengan mimpi buruk.

"kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" ia berteriak frustasi.

"kau pilih saja, mati dimakan oleh mereka" Kris menunjuk para zombie yang akan mendekat, "atau melompat ke bawah" lalu menunjuk ke bawah jembatan sana. Itu adalah sungai yang sudah mengering dengan jarak yang sangat tinggi.

"aku tidak mau mati terhina dimakan oleh manusia tanpa nyawa seperti itu!"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu melompat lah" Kris menggedikan bahunya sambil terkekeh.

Suho menatap horor ke bawah. "tapi itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.. Tuhan tidak memberkati kematian manusia yang bunuh diri!"

"pokoknya hanya ada dua pilihan" Kris berucap tegas.

Suho berusaha mengatur napas, menahan tangisannya, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana harus memilih di antara dua pilihan yang bahkan sama-sama membuatnya mati.

"ini tidak nyata" dia akhirnya menatap Kris dengan tajam. "ini bukan lah sesuatu yang nyata, aku tidak percaya dengan semua hal ini"

Kris tidak lagi menatap remeh pada pemuda di hadapannya. "bagaimana kau yakin kalau ini tidak nyata?"

"ini memang tidak nyata, Kris-ssi. Kembali lah ke tempat asalmu, jangan ganggu aku"

Lama mereka bertatapan dengan tajam seperti itu. Kris sekarang mengerti bahwa Suho adalah manusia yang berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya, Kris tidak bisa menjerumuskannya pada hal-hal buruk apapun.

Suho memang kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia menghela napas setelah tau mereka sudah berpindah tempat lagi ke tempat semula, yaitu di ruang tamu rumah Suho.

"kau memang manusia yang baik, aku tidak bisa menjerumuskanmu"

"apa maksudmu?" Suho berkedip-kedip dengan bingung lagi. "bukan kah ini hanya mimpi?"

Kris terkekeh karna sifat polos pemuda cantik di hadapannya. "bukan sayang, itu tadi adalah nyata namun aku lah yang menciptakannya. Aku ingin menjerumuskanmu pada sebuah dosa"

 _Oh, bukan mimpi ternyata_

Seketika Suho merinding karna memikirkan bagaimana jika seandainya tadi dia benar-benar dimakan oleh zombie.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu manusia sepertimu sebelumnya" Kris mendekat, menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan tatapan yang tersirat penuh kekaguman. "kau manusia tanpa dosa" ia mengusap pipi Suho yang ternyata sangat lembut.

Suho terpesona pada ketampanan Pangeran Iblis ini. "tidak, aku manusia biasa yang juga selalu melakukan dosa walau itu disengaja atau tidak disengaja. Di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna" Suho menjelaskan dengan bijak.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak tergoda oleh hal-hal yang aku suguhkan tadi?" Kris menyernyit bingung.

Suho menggedikan bahu sambil tersenyum, "mungkin karna aku memang tidak tertarik"

"kau tidak tertarik melihat gadis telanjang?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tidak percaya.

"aku justru merasa kasihan melihatnya haha" Suho tertawa malu.

Kris mendengus pelan, ya ampun pemuda cantik ini memang sangat berbeda dari manusia-manusia yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui. Suho adalah sempurna dengan segala hal yang ada padanya tanpa dibuat-buat.

Kris menyadari itu meski Suho sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"kau itu spesial" Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Suho.

Suho mengusap pelan bahu Kris, "kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya. Oh bukan, kau adalah Iblis pertama yang mengatakannya"

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, setelah itu bertukar ciuman satu sama lain dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Kris sang Pangeran Iblis jatuh cinta pada manusia polos bernama Suho

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ini karna lagi kangen aja sama kedua leader itu. ah, kapan mereka bisa ketemu lagi ya? hehe


End file.
